The Tree's Version on How to Write for Warriors!
by The Tree That Fell Silently
Summary: This little Tree acknowledges the presence of many other guides to Warrior Cats. This Tree assures you that this guide is extremely different from the rest. It is more about content than it is about names, ranks, and pelt colors. This Tree wants the entire fandom to evolve together. Deez nuts.
1. Paragraphs with a side order of fries

"Alderpaw," a white she-cat hissed, her fur bristling along her spine, "What are you doing? We're starting soon."

The tabby tom had his muzzle buried between his hind legs, stroking the soft inner fur with his tongue. "Hold on, Owlfrost! There's a thorn stuck in my pelt."

Owlfrost's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why would a thorn be down there?"

"No reason!" He mewed hastily, glancing up at her with wary eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbled grumpily.

* * *

"Greetings, Twoleg," the ThunderClan leader meowed, "Tree has decided to write a guide on how to write about us, the Warrior Cats. Remember though, everyone has their own style and I am not saying that her way is the right way!"

Mothfur rolled her eyes at the white tomcat but nodded. "This is her set of personal rules, preferences, and tips. Not everyone is going to agree with each other, but this is what she does to write stories."

Let's begin!

* * *

 **Stop the giant blocks of writing. There's an "enter" button for a reason!**

Act educated! It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, we have all had at least some education on how to write using the English language. That is why we are here today. We're writing stories, reading stories, and learning more and more about our own writing styles.

As we develop our skill and talent, we hope that people will come along and read our work. We want them to think it's good. There's nothing better than giving someone a good story to enjoy during their free time.

We need to treat our readers the same way we would treat a customer buying our products! That's just one way to say: DON'T ANNOY YOUR READERS!

There is a special button on our keyboards that allows us to start a new paragraph, so let's use it!

Each paragraph should represent one idea. These ideas can be dialogue of a character, action, character interactions, explanations, lists, inner thoughts, or even general descriptions and mood setters. In fact, this very paragraph is a single idea explaining what paragraphs should be! Paragraph-ception!

Circling back to not annoying the readers, we certainly want our audience to be able to read our stories easily and smoothly. By separating our ideas into different paragraphs, the readers -and the authors- can easily follow along with the flow of the story.

However, we can't be overusing the enter key either. Having dozens of single-setenced paragraphs is just as bad as one giant block of words. Either way is annoying for everyone. Our eyes will keep losing their place, and the good story will be reduced to confusion.

* * *

Here, I'll write an example of what NOT to do:

Hazelpaw and Foxpaw circled each other slowly, their eyes locking and pelts bristling. Hazelpaw wouldn't let her focus waver. Not right here in front of this ginger tom. She felt her heart racing beneath her fur, but she swallowed her feelings and met his gaze steadily. "Keep your body low, Foxpaw," Graypelt meowed, blue eyes watching the apprentices like a keen-eyed hawk. "Remember to push down with your paws," Mothfur said to her apprentice. "Never let an enemy have a chance to claw at your belly." Hazelpaw said nothing. Her paws continued to trace a circle into the floor of the Sandy Hollow. Foxpaw's whiskers twitched. Finally, Mothfur gave her the signal to attack. She bunched up her muscles and sprang out at the bigger cat. Foxpaw smirked through his green eyes and hopped out of the way. Hazelpaw extended her hind legs and landed on all four paws at once. At the same time, she lashed out at Foxpaw. He received the blow to the side with a gasp. Graypelt and Mothfur exchanged looks. "Good strategy, Hazelpaw," Mothfur mewed with shining eyes. "Let's do that again." Hazelpaw straightened up and casted a smirkish glance at the ginger apprentice.

This is the same piece of writing broken up into smaller paragraphs:

Hazelpaw and Foxpaw circled each other slowly, their eyes locking and pelts bristling. Hazelpaw wouldn't let her focus waver. Not right here in front of this ginger tom. She felt her heart racing beneath her fur, but she swallowed her feelings and met his gaze steadily.

"Keep your body low, Foxpaw," Graypelt meowed, blue eyes watching the apprentices like a keen-eyed hawk.

"Remember to push down with your paws," Mothfur said to her apprentice. "Never let an enemy have a chance to claw at your belly."

Hazelpaw said nothing. Her paws continued to trace a circle into the floor of the Sandy Hollow. Foxpaw's whiskers twitched. Finally, Mothfur gave her the signal to attack.

She bunched up her muscles and sprang out at the bigger cat. Foxpaw smirked through his green eyes and hopped out of the way. Hazelpaw extended her hind legs and landed on all four paws at once. At the same time, she lashed out at Foxpaw. He received the blow to the side with a gasp.

Graypelt and Mothfur exchanged looks. "Good strategy, Hazelpaw," Mothfur mewed with shining eyes. "Let's do that again."

Hazelpaw straightened up and casted a smirkish glance at the ginger apprentice.

* * *

I would not be surprised if you didn't even bother to read the first example! It's dense, stale, heavy, and hard to read! Honestly, I wrote the second example first because there is no way I would be able to write in giant chunks like that. It makes it harder to edit, harder to read, and harder to enjoy.

There are a lot of fics out there that are really good, but they are written in fat chunks! Most of us are going to just skim the story or just leave the page without even trying to read the words. We have a doc editor on this website for a reason! It would help everyone if we all put our writing into comprehensible paragraphs.

So, come on, cats! Let's make sure we're appropriately using the enter key before uploading our new chapters! Meow.

* * *

Author's Note: I told myself I wouldn't write a guide. I lied to myself. Anyway, is this helpful? This chapter was about the bare basics of writing. We are all talented writers here, but it surprises me that people don't break up their writing before publishing. People reviewed on my mock-fic that they find this annoying, so I know it's not just me. Heh heh. The other chapters should be shorter and more Warriors-ish. This story shouldn't be reported since I have plenty of story content. Meow.


	2. Sugar is not good for you

"Alderpaw, why are you so lazy?" Owlfrost kicked a stale mouse away from the prey pile. "Larktail told you to get rid of the crow-food yesterday."

"I did," the tabby insisted. "That mouse must have gone bad overnight."

Owlfrost growled, "Yeah, right. Just another excuse, huh?"

"No, I really did do what Larktail asked!" Alderpaw stammered.

The white she-cat lashed her tail and stalked away, not listening to a single word the apprentice had to say.

* * *

 **There are review boxes for a reason. Let's listen to what we have to say!**

Communication is key. That is true in relationships, friendships, familiar bonding, the workplace, and in your writing. This includes both communicating your ideas through the flow of the story, and reaching out and communicating directly with your audience.

The wonderful thing about this website is that there is no 'dislike' button. If we don't like a story, we simply choose not to favorite or follow it, review it, or acknowledge it. Thanks to the review box, we can simply state why we like or dislike a story.

This goes to both readers and writers: Great opportunity comes with great responsibility.

Taking criticism is tough. We are all authors here expressing our love for Warriors and our talent for writing. When someone says negative things about our work, the work we put our heart and soul into, it stinks. They might not be trying to make you feel bad. They are probably just giving their honest thoughts. Then again, they could just be trolling you. The factors are endless.

Responding appropriately to critics and compliments will make or break an author. Remember that everyone has bad days, and a member of your audience may be more harsh than usual. Also remind yourself to keep your own emotions in check.

The worst thing anyone can do is get angry and PM the reviewer asking them to shut the fluff up. There is a reason they reviewed in the first place.

It is both the responsibility of the author and the reader to respect the written story and each other's opinions and feelings.

* * *

This is an example of what not to do as an author with a stinky review:

The author PMs the reader from the story directly, "Stop reviewing my stories! If you don't like it, don't read it!"

"Hey, it's just what I thought about it, okay?" The reviewer replies.

"You're annoying and such a troll. Say away from my stories."

(Personally, I would have replied to that with "Me? A troll? YOU HAVE NO IDEA.")

* * *

Writing a review for a story is going the extra inch to show that you care, positively or negatively. Even a single line of encouraging an update is showing that the reader cared enough to take the few extra moments to use their keyboard. Though it is not much, they could have just skipped away to a different page without leaving a review at all.

Now remember, don't take one critic's review to heart. They are one voice of many. They are not your only opinion. But, when more than a few people begin pointing out flaws, major flaws, or undesirable characteristics of the story, you should read the reviews again and maybe apply them into updates or into a re-write.

It can be hard. Trust me. These are strangers behind a screen are really more like you than you would think.

This doesn't mean that you should blow up your chest and prance around the fandom when a bunch of different readers say how nice your story is. Keep in mind that you should always evolve your style to fit your story and yourself.

If you keep getting the same reviews asking for updates, quickly stating that the newest chapter was great, then something might actually be wrong.

I know what you're thinking: Tree, you been havin' too many trees lately?

Well, no. This is drug-free fanfic. What I mean is that even though you get many good reviews, if they're all generic and similar, then something is not right.

It could mean your story is lack-luster. Sure, it's good. People review it. But, if no one is analyzing it and catching on to your subtle hints, allusions, foreshadowing, and all those great and mysterious literary devices, then your story isn't up to par with the plot or what you truly wanted it to be.

This doesnt mean you should change your writing style. This should encourage you to think about how you write and evolve from there. These sugary reviews won't help you get better as a writer if they all say the same thing and don't grasp the true meaning you put into the story.

* * *

These are examples of reviews that should make you think about your style:

Reviewer One says, "Update soon."

Reviewer Two says, "Great chapter, can't wait for the update!"

Reviewer Three says, "Nice!"

These people are a) simply enjoying your story, b) didn't really digest too much of the content before writing their review, c) just leaving a quick review because they are lazy/in a rush, or d) they didn't actually read the story.

Reader Four says, "Broski, this story is just kind of boring. The plot is good, but..."

Reader Five says, "For StarClan's sake, this is totally not fantastic because you write like a spastic!"

Reader Six says, "**** this and **** you and fox-dung, flea-brain, dirt-beetle!"

These people are letting you know that they didn't enjoy your story as much as they could be. Reader Four finds the writing bland. Maybe there isn't enough detail. Reader Five is probably finds the story full of flaws too big to not point out. Reader Six either hates the story (unlikely) or is having a bad day and likes to troll.

Reviewer Seven says, "Hmm... I really like the idea of your story. The plot is original and I want to know what happens in the end. However, your story lacks detail. The dialogue is also too casual and everyday to be a necessary part of the story."

Reviewer Eight says, "Wow, you have perfect grammar and almost no spelling errors. I really like the description you made for that character. Their dialogue is realistic and I think I know what's going to happen in the next chapter!"

Reviewer Nine says, "Your character is empty. They are a total Mary Sue. Sure, you gave them flaws, but they are perfectly imperfect in a very bad way. I also advise the use of a spell-checker since there are a lot of mistakes."

These are the reviewers you want to be reading your story. Reviewer Seven wants to see you succeed and gives tips to improve the story. Reviewer Eight understands your story and likes your style and cleanliness. Though Reviewer Nine does not like the story as much, they are giving you reasons why.

But, please remember that you must listen to the reviews you find to be the most helpful. Personally, 7 8 and 9 are the most helpful critics while the first three are not. It is up to you to choose who to listen to. Now...

* * *

Here's a secret tip: Reviews equals views.

The more reviews a story has, no matter who is posting the review, good or bad, the number of views will rise dramatically. The review count shows people browsing through the Warriors archive how much other readers felt compelled enough to write a review.

That there, my dear readers, becomes a loop hole to unviewed stories. Some new authors unintentionally begin responding to reviews by posting their own reviews on their own story. This begins to double the review count. This is good for them at least.

People looking over the story will start to think it must be good since so many reviews had been written for it already. As nice as this is, a reader seeing a review on a story written by the author themselves is unprofessional. This creates an amateur reputation.

This is why stories and troll-fics, like The Indigo Prophecy written by Indigo Claws, can become very popular very quickly. The Indigo Prophecy is a strange story and by no means revolutionary.

However, when a story is first posted, and people throw a few reviews into the mix, it creates a steady snowball to keep the critics afloat. From four reviews the first day, to nearly sixty in the next two weeks, it shows that we as readers and humans will swarm to things in a mob.

The best part about my secret tip, is that the second half of it isn't so secret. The more stories you review in your name, the more views and reviews to your own stories rise. People check the newest critics on their stories and then they see your name. Sometimes we might feel obliged to repay the reviewer by leaving them with a few reviews in return.

This doesn't mean that you should fib about the story. Review boxes are an opportunity to get open and honest! If you don't think it's good, say it.

Personally, I'm sometimes too honest. I get really harsh and bare with people. I found another tip to help us all out. It's a special rule and it goes like this: "When you insult someone, you owe them three compliments."

If it's quite apparent that the grammar's errant, and the author seems incoherent, do not bash them. It is easy to let it all out and rant and rave about terrible grammar and punctuation and every little flaw of the story. It gets you fuming for no reason, and it discourages the aspiring authors beyond the screen.

Using my special rule, we can uplift ourselves and improve the skills of the author. Being honest makes the writer better. Being brutally honest makes both persons upset. Lying and sparing feelings helps no one.

In fact, if you leave a cute review on a story you actually find terrible, you are just encouraging the author to continue to write that way. Lies, even just generic encouragement, make a delusional author. When someone finally does tell them the truth it'll be even tougher.

That's why "three compliments per one insult" makes everyone happy! You point out that the grammar is bad. Then you compliment the character saying they might be your favorite so far. Afterwards, tell them to space out the paragraphs! Then tell them there is potential in the story.

Just throwing in little compliments, even the tiniest of them, between critics and (and insults I suppose) waters down the harsh reality in a healthy way. They are not complete fox-dung. We are not complete fox-dung. Wii defintly r nut perfkt.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is for both authors and readers. I hope my tip on how to write revews will change the way we crotic each other. I also hope people don't abuse my secret tip and go writing reviews all over their own stories. Also, I hope (lots of hope today) that we can all react appropriately to each other and respect everyone's opinion. I promise that I will eventually get to real Warriors content. Meow.


	3. How to Write a Bike

"Look!" Alderpaw pointed his nose up at the cloudless sky.

Owlfrost peered up at the blue expanse, but saw nothing. "What is it?"

"You can see the moon," he gasped, "Even though it's still day!"

The medicine cat, Amberfall, padded out of her den and looked up at the sky.

"Is this an omen, Amberfall?" The white warrior meowed.

"No," the tabby she-cat replied, "I think you just never noticed it during the day before."

* * *

Today we shall delve into the eight parts of speech. They can get really confusing. So, I present to you all my own explanations on what nouns, pronouns, verbs, adverb, adjectives, prepositions, conjunctions and interjections are. Of course we get some examples to go along with each.

The eight parts of speech are an essential part of language arts, but for some reason teachers haven't quite learned how to explain them to their students very well. Well, this is a quick guide from me to you. In other words, student to student, author to author. Hope it helps!

* * *

Nouns

A noun is a person, place, thing, and also an idea. Nouns are what make up our stories. _Alderpaw_ , for example, is a proper noun. He is a person. _ThunderClan_ is also a proper noun, for it is a named place. A _mouse_ or a _den_ are nouns. _Love_ , _freedom_ , and _hate_ are also nouns because they are ideas. Ideas are an intangible item we can only think of or feel without truly being able to touch it. Actions are classified as nouns when they are not being performed. Walking is a verb. A _walk_ is a noun.

Examples:

The **warriors** , **Thornberry** and **Birchshade** , padded through the **forest** quietly. They soon returned to **camp** after finishing their **hunt**. With **prey** hanging from their **jaws** , the hungry **Clan** filled their **bellies**. The **kits** began tumbling around the **camp** with **happiness**.

* * *

Verbs

A verb is an action, state of being, and occurance. Something is always doing something. Something always is something. We are to _be_ , or not to be. You _read_ , I _write_. You _are_ happy. I _am_ happy. Something will become happy. Verbs _are_ only verbs when they are being performed, will be performed, and have been performed. A noun and a verb must both be _present_ in a sentence otherwise the sentence is not complete.

Example:

Lavenderpaw **is** pretty. She **caught** Alderpaw's heart at his first Gathering. The young tabby **likes** her, though he **knows** he shouldn't. They **will** always **want** each other, but it **is** not possible because the Code **prohibits** their courtship. It **happened** so quickly.

* * *

Adjective

Adjectives describes a noun. This includes how much there is of something (numbers), the appearance of the noun, or any other describable aspects of the noun. They are used to further describe our characters and what happens around them in detail. Remember to not mix up an adjective with an adverb. Adjectives only describe nouns while adverbs describe verbs and adjectives.

Example:

Foxfoot is a **quick** tomcat with **swift** , **fluffy** paws. His **two** **young** daughters, Tawnypaw and Rosepaw, are **lean** she-cats with the same **soft** honesty as him. While Tawnypaw silently sits in her nest watching the night go by, Rosepaw whimpers quietly in her sleep. In contrast, Foxfoot rattles the warriors' den with his **loud** snoring.

In this example, _soft_ is an adjective to the honesty that the cats possess. However, the way Tawnypaw sits in her nest, which is silently, is an adverb because it describes how she sits, not how she looks or smells or sounds. When Tawnypaw is very quiet, the very is the adverb and _quiet_ is the adjective.

* * *

Pronouns

A pronoun replaces a noun. Pronouns should be inserted in stories often to prevent a character's name to be repeated over and over again. There are two kinds of pronouns: subjective and objective. A subject pronoun can be _I_ , _she_ , _he,_ _we,_ _they,_ and _it_. Object pronouns are _her_ , _him_ , _me_ , _us_ , _them_ _it_. Use subject pronouns for a character, and use object pronouns to reference a character. Referencing a character by their rank, like queen or elder, does not count as a pronoun.

Example:

Silvermist is a young, tabby queen, and **she** is very beautiful. Whitestar loves **her** very much. The ThunderClan leader had announced his love **her** when **she** finally became a warrior. Soon after, **they** began to expect kits. Now, with Silvermist expecting their fourth litter, **he** loves **her** even more.

The same example without pronouns:

Silvermist is a young, tabby queen, and Silvermist is very beautiful. Whitestar loves Silvermist very much. The ThunderClan leader had announced his love for Silvermist when Silvermist finally became a warrior. Soon after, Silvermist and Whitestar began to expect kits. Now, with Silvermist expecting their fourth litter, Whitestar loves Silvermist even more.

* * *

Adverbs

An adverb is a describer just as an adjective is. The difference between an adjective and an adverb is that adverbs describe verbs rather than nouns. Also, an adverb can also be used to add emphasis to an adjective. A common adverb would be _very_. Something is _very_ pretty, or _very_ stinky, or _very_ described.

Example:

Tawnypaw is a **very** quiet she-cat who **rarely** utters a word at all. Her sister Rosepaw is also a quiet apprentice. Neither she-cats are **very** pretty. They are **really** skinny with legs **too** lanky for their bodies, but they can sprint through the forest **perfectly** without tripping on tree roots or snagging their pelts on brambles.

* * *

Prepositions

Prepositions may be one of the most trickiest of the parts of speech to get a good understanding of. What are they? Prepositions link a noun to another word. See what I did there? Key word: _to_. A preposition is essentially anything you could do to something. Remember this special trick: "A preposition is anything an apprentice can do to a log." Prepositions are also indicators of time. _Writing this in the morning_ , I felt very determined to explain the eight parts of speech.

Example:

Puddlepaw jumped **on** the log, and then he crawled **in** the log. His sister Rainpaw saw him **at** the log. She went over **to** him. She stood **beside** the log. Puddlepaw crawled **out** of the hollow and found a hole **beneath** the log. He slipped **into** the space **between** the earth and the fallen tree. He found many bugs **underneath** the log. Rainpaw soon turned bored. **At** **sunhigh** , she left him and returned **to** camp while he had fun exploring **around** the tree.

* * *

Conjunctions

The first thing some people start thinking about when they see this word is: "Conjunction Junction, what's your function?" Well, the function of conjunctions is conjoin to two sentences or thoughts together using these seven words: _for, and, nor, but, or, yet, so_. Conjunctions are used for connecting two clauses together as well (not just complete sentences). We use conjunctions to create more variety in our sentences, and connect two ideas and thoughts together, so that way each separate sentence fits together perfectly, for conjunctions smoothly transitions us and prepares us for the next sentence or clause

Combining and connecting words, sentences, clauses, and ideas should be bound together with conjunctions, however, Erin Hunter often writes using incomplete clauses connected to a sentence by a single comma. For fanfiction, it's okay. For proper English class writing, try and ditch the the last of the shivering whiskers. Also, other conjunctions include _both, either, neither, whether, rather, as than, also_ , and _the_. _And_ is often used for lists by the way.

Example:

 **Neither** the Clan cats **nor** the barn cats were doing well this leaf-bare. **Both** RiverClan **and** ThunderClan territories had iced over during the night **as soon as** the temperature turned freezing. **Unless** the warriors bring back prey **for** the Clan, they will all go hungry overnight, **but** there was no prey **as** **far as** the cats could see. **Wherever** Snowtalon searched, he could not find any food to bring back to camp.

* * *

 _Interjections_

Well, it looks like this is the eighth part of speech. Interjections are words inserted for emotional expression, outbursts, pauses, outloud thoughts, and greetings.

Example:

" **Hello** , Mothfur! Do you want to go hunting with me? If you don't, **uh** , that's okay. **Well** , **um** , see you later..."

* * *

What is the point of me explaining the eight parts of speech? There is none. I just thought it would be good for everyone to learn these (or at least help everyone understand them in better context if you don't understand them already. It might be easier for a fellow author to teach you because adults don't really get it sometimes.)

Some people think it's worthless to learn these things becauss, sure, we know how to write. We know how to write well. Do we know what we're using while we write?

In high school especially, you should be learning more about each part of speech. Even though I had an awesome English teacher, I was always left completely confused about everything when it came to this unit of our class. It didn't matter how many songs we listened to, or how many examples we wrote, I just didn't get it. Trust me, the work packets and videos did not help at all.

Originally, this chapter was going to explain words like to, two, and too. After thinking for awhile, I just decided to write this all instead. Every explanation came from me and my mind. If there is any mistakes or something I missed, please PM me or leave a review.

It's been a little while since my class had learned this shlick during the school year, but now I fully understand it all thanks to the power of practice. By practice, I don't mean writing shizzy example sentences on the whiteboard. I mean full on stories, bro. We never learned this is realistic context. I never understood why "Chad and Xavier left to go purchase sixty watermelons." Hell, it was basically math in English class.

Honestly, I think I just explained it better than my English teacher. In fact, I'm going to make him read this. (I'm not trying to be an arrogant flea-brain. I feel very strongly about teaching others correctly. I want everyone to fully understand these and not be lost in the dark as I was. But seriosuly, I'm making him read this).

I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF ME, DAD.

Anyway, please stay with me. I will get to pelts and names soon. Meow.


	4. Flames are an inside job

"Alderpaw, what's wrong with you today?" The large tabby demanded.

The apprentice shifted his injured paw, wincing.

"Stormclaw, hush up," the brown warrior nudged him away. "Alderpaw, are you alright? You didn't tuck your tail in. You're acting very unfocused."

"I know, Hazelstripe," the tiny tabby sighed.

* * *

Though I promised to update with genetics and pelt colors, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to the art of flames. I wish more authors would read Chapter Two because I still see dozens of fan fictions being compromised by flamers. Here's a secret of mine that I'd like to share:

A flamer is not always the reviewer. It's also the author.

Literally five minutes ago, before I began writing this, I saw a story where the author posted an entire chapter saying they were going to discontinue their story because of one flamer. I looked at the alleged flame in the review's list. The flame wasn't even a real flame. Basically, it went like this:

The reviewer said, "That's not logical for Warriors. It doesn't follow anything in the books. Rogues and kittypets don't believe in StarClan! You have really bad grammar and should really fix this. It's so annoying."

The author posted a chapter saying this: "I thought this was a good story, but I'm probably going to quit because of bullies and flamers that are telling me I'm terrible."

The same reader reviewed again after being called out by OTHER reviewers, "Sorry, that was immature of me. I have a lot of excuses. I'm so sorry."

In this case, the author was the flamer. The reader was completely guarded by their opinion. The story, as I read, really did have bad spelling and grammar. It wasn't any a troll-ish level, but it was still quite unpleasant to read. And, I agreed with this "flamer" because the author seemed to lack basic knowledge of how the Warriors world worked. It clearly was not a mythical AU fan fiction.

Hopefully, we have all been exposed to this great and powerful thing called "society." We all possess the ability to act decent in public. We know basic social etiquette. This is why I'm so confused, personally. Why have so many of us not learned internet citizenship?

Internet citizenship is how you represent yourself online. We should still apply politeness and good mannerism even on the computer screen.

If someone at school read your essay and pointed out your flaws and mistakes, would you cry and whine and rip up your paper? No, unless you have documented behavioral issues.

If one of your friends said your drawing was ugly, would you slap them and scribble on their art? Of course not.

If another author told you your writing was bad, would you let everyone else know they said that? Apparently, yes.

We all love Warriors, no doubt to that. However, everyday that I come back on this site, I see flamers. Flamers that come in the form as the author them-self. Flames should never be addressed for all the other readers to see. It should be kept in a PM.

Do you know what flaming a flamer on your story does? It makes you a begger. You're begging for support like a brat.

For an anology, it's running up to your parents crying that your friends thinks you're a terrible artist and then they say you're wonderful and the best.

If you're mature, you'll ignore the flame if it is just a troll or you will take the reviewer's advise and revise your story.

Grow a pair of whiskers and flatten your fur, kits. It's time to be a level-headed warrior, not a kit who annoys in the nursery.


End file.
